Busted
by N.V.9
Summary: He loved one and wanted another


**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

It wasn't the first time this had happened. Nor would it be the last. Many times since this had begun, he wondered why he did this. What made him crave such a thing when what he wanted all along, was already his? Why did he put himself in this position?

The first time it had happened, it was an accident. There was no other word he could have used for that day. It was by accident that he ran into the man and by accident that he some how agreed to go for coffee. It had to have been by accident that he ended up in that man's bed only hours after meeting him.

The second time it had happened, he was angry. Anger drove him on to search out the man that had taken him so hard and fast the first time. Anger at his life, at his friends, his family, everyone, that had made him search for the man and demand a repeat.

The third time it happened, he was drunk. He had called the man after a night of drinking with his underage brother. He had joked and flirted and basically begged the man to come pick him up. It was the alcohol running through his system that made him act out on a impulsive request.

Then for every other time it happened... He had no reason. No words came to mind. No matter what he thought to use, it all seemed wrong. Every reason, every possiblity, everything. It was all wrong.

What seemed right was the addiction he had come to know. The addiction that went by the name of Hidan. A man that could and would do all that Itachi wanted without thought so long as they were both pleased.

Itachi tried to break the addiction but each time he did, he always went back. He always called and asked to be met somewhere or, much to his shame, invited the man over to join him in his own bed.

His bed that he shared with his fiance. A fiance that he loved more then life itself and had been with since they had started highschool together.  
Deidara was his everything. Deidara made the sun shine so much brighter. Deidara was the loving one, the one that made sure everything was done inside the house. Deidara was his inspiration for all projects under Itachi's watchful eye. Without Deidara he felt broken.

Even now as he sat in the darkness of his house, all alone, Itachi hated himself. He knew what he was doing would hurt his sunshine. He knew if Deidara ever found out, he would leave. It didn't matter that they had been together for ten years or that they had history and grew up together. None of that would matter if Deidara saw Itachi and knew what Itachi did when he was all alone.

He wanted to stop. To not call Hidan, yet he still felt his hand reaching for the phone. He saw his fingers pressing out a phone number. He saw his arm moving and he heard the ringing in his ear.

He prayed Hidan wouldn't answer. He prayed Hidan would be with someone else. That he would have lost his phone or had it off. How he prayed for this.

"Yeah?" Hidan answered after the sixth ring, his voice sending shivers down Itachi's spine. He felt his eyes flutter and his heart beat pick up speed. Simple words that spoke volumes in Itachi's ear.

"Can you come over?" Itachi whispered knowing no one would hear him but Hidan.

"How long is he going to be out?" Hidan questioned referring to Deidara.

The other man knew of Itachi's finace. He knew Itachi was deeply in love. He knew Itachi's pain. Yet he didn't seem to care. He didn't seek Itachi out. Itachi went searching for him. Itachi went begging for him. Hidan enjoyed the sex they shared and the power he had over Itachi. Once sex was done and over with, he would leave and Itachi would go about deleting the evidence.

"Until tomorrow," Itachi said just as quietly. "he's visiting his brothers."

"I'll be there in an hour," Hidan finally said and hung up.

Itachi held the phone to his ear long after it went silent. Tears already beginning to build and fall. His body was already shaking with the betrayal of what he was going to do again. He told himself this would be the last time, but he knew it was a lie. He couldn't cut Hidan from his life, no more than he could cut Deidara. He didn't love Hidan, only what he gained from the man. The pleasure that he didn't get from Deidara. Deidara would never try to dominate Itachi, it wasn't in his personality. Hidan was dominant. Hidan was power. Hidan took control even when Itachi tried to fight it.

With a shaky breath he put his phone away and went to get things ready for Hidan to appear.

An hour and ten minutes later, Itachi heard the soft knock. With panic and pain eating at him, he walked slowly toward the door and, with a deep breath, unlocked it and let the man in.

"Did you already apologies?" Hidan asked moving in and shutting the door behind him.

"Yes." Itachi nodded quickly. Maybe if he apologised enough times, Deidara would forgive him.

"Good." Hidan nodded and that was the last word spoken by the two as they came together in a fierce battle of dominance. Itachi knew he would lose, he looked forward to the moment Hidan would show him his place. With clothes falling behind in a trial, both men ended up on the bed.

Only when Itachi was on top, did he allow Hidan to penetrate him. With a moan passing through his lips, he let his head fall back as he enjoyed the pleasure spreading through his body. With fast sharp movements, Itachi let Hidan lead the pace. Sweat began to form as their bodies searched for the release they were both holding back.

Planting his hands on Hidan's chest and picking up the pace, Itachi looked directly into his lover's lust crazed eyes. His body was screaming to stop, to fall to the side and rest, but at the same time it was begging for the earth shattering climax.

"Itachi?" he heard his name being called from the doorway.

Just his name froze all movement in the room. Slowly, not wishing to see what he knew was there, Itachi turned toward a broken hearted blonde. Tears falling freely from the pale blue eyes.

"Deidara..." Itachi whispered, his heart breaking with what he knew would come. "I'm sorry."

"So am I." Deidara whispered turning his head. With a jerk, he pulled his engagment ring off and dropped it on the floor. "I hate you." Deidara sobbed as he ran out of the house.

At the sound of the front door slamming shut, Itachi pulled away from Hidan and ran after the tearful blonde. Running to the window, he saw Deidara's car speed off. He knew he wasn't coming back. He knew Deidara was gone for good. He knew all of this and yet he still cried and fell to his knees. Screaming his lover's name, Itachi knew he had broken his own world to pieces. He alone had taken away the sun that gave him life.

"Deidara!"


End file.
